


RWBY volume 7 contnuation

by AlasaidarTHE001



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlasaidarTHE001/pseuds/AlasaidarTHE001
Summary: This is a one shot story that came to me when I saw the finale of Volume 7It is a Imperfect one shot story set after the events of Volume 7 and following some of the events as I would have them done. It is much shorter than an actual series and is wrapped up quickly much more than what is to be expected.  There is an alternative ending at the end.This features characters and Ideas from my other Story RWBY when all is said and Done but is not canon to that story.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Winter Schnee/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	RWBY volume 7 contnuation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RWBY When All is Said and Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154415) by [AlasaidarTHE001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlasaidarTHE001/pseuds/AlasaidarTHE001). 



The roar of the whale shook all of Atlas windows breaking and sending shards of glass flying across room scattering the citizens who had fled from Mantle in fear from the Grimm assault. People cowered and looked at the sky as the Massive apes charged through the air on unnaturally small wings. Children cried as the sky over Atlas darkened.  
Cinder grinned as she looked at the relic held in her hand. Her grin was deadly as she watched the creatures charged at civilians.  
“Neo did I thank you?” Cinder half turned to see that her sidekick had fled the scene. Cinder growled as the window darkened. Cinder looked behind her when the Apes smashed through the windows their paws reaching for her. Cinder panicked.  
“take me to your master.”  
The hands smashed her into the ground. Cinder growled as her own flesh betrayed her. Cinder screamed. Fire shooting from her eyes she lashed off at the beasts.  
“I am a maiden you fools! On what orders do you attack me?” Cinder screamed throwing fire as the beasts came flying through the broken window and took her down smashing her to ground clawing at her tearing at her and clawed at her.  
Winder stumbled as she tried to stand. The Soldiers charged around her running this way and that a scattering of people trying to find purpose. Winter knew she should command them but it was too much. Winter stumbled again leaning on her sword. In front of her an attendant was fiddling with the communication gear.  
“I understand please hold on we are sending troops.” The attendant was working.  
Winter put a hand on her shoulder. “patch me to all forces.”  
“are you crazy we don’t have the range for…” The Attendant froze when she looked at her commander.  
Winter didn’t blame her she was beaten nearly to death. Cinder had been very capable in a fight. Winter Pulled out her scroll and passing it to her.  
“Use the communication tower.”  
The attendant plugged in the scroll. “its looking for a password.”  
Winter typed it into the computer. the screen opened.  
“Send out a distress call. Tell all units to move to rescue as many civilians as we can.” Winter looked at the screens glowing bright with red lights.  
“no one is going anywhere.” Their was a loud voice silencing everyone. General ironwood his gun already drawn marched through the mess of people and aimed at Winter.  
“sir if we cannot lift the city we must instead try and save the people of Atlas.” Winter looked down his barrel.  
“We just need the maiden.” Ironwood looked at her coldly. “who has it since your failure.”  
“Attention Atlas tower do you copy?” A voice came through the silence. “Atlas tower is anyone there?”  
Winter half turned to look at the screen. Ironwoods gun rammed into her head. Winter felt a tear run down her face.  
“Who has the power?”  
“Penny.” Winter grimaced.  
“Where is she?”  
“With my sister.” Winter let another tear fall.  
Ironwood grimaced. “and you didn’t stop her?”  
“General can you hear me?”  
“um Sir.” The attendant said. “we have…”  
“Turn that off.”  
“That’s cold sir.” The voice said on the line. “I mean I expected a welcome but this party is quite impressive.”  
Ironwood marched over to the Microphone. “Who gave you authority to use this channel?”  
“You did sir.” The voice said with some confusion. “now do you want me to deploy my forces against the Grimm or what Sir?”  
Winter leaned on the console. “You have permission to begin.”  
“Good to hear your voice Icicle.” The voice said. “hold on for me ok.”  
Ironwood gripped the microphone. “Begin the assault bring that beast down.”  
“It’ll take a lot more to bring it down.” The voice said.  
“that was an order.”  
“What got you so sensed.” The message cut off.  
Maria held the ship steady as they flew. “well this is a bloody bad situation? How did I get this bad?”  
Ruby looked out. “we need to get the relic.”  
“Are you crazy?” Yang said. “the city is crawling with Grimm.”  
“I know but we lost it.” Ruby said. “if it falls into her hands.”  
“No we lost it.” Jaune said. “we need to get it back.”  
Ruby looked at him.  
“well how are you going to find it.” Blake said.  
Ren looked out the window. “I thinks that’s a good place.”  
A group of Grimm were clustered around a rooftop. Ruby squinted. “alright lets go.”  
On the bridge of the Atlas airship Krakow Greco Armitage held his arms crossed as his ships rained fire on the Whale’s tail as they Flak guns tore up the apes flying toward them. Greco gripped his armor and looked to his men.  
“did we get a location from command?”  
“no command has gone silent.” The man at the table looked at screen.  
Greco bit his lip. “alright we need to do this. Dallas?”  
“yeah partner.” The atlas officer behind him stood up from his desk his hat in hand.  
“Attack the beast and put as many Harpoons into it as you can. I’m going to lead an Strike team to Atlas command and try to figure out what in the world is going on?”  
“Yessir.” Dallas saluted and put on his hat. “can’t say I like the cold but lets give them an atlas welcome.”  
Greco smiled. “you’ve gone native.”  
“sue me. Mantle blood brother.” Dallas offered his hand which Greco took in a ritual hand clasp. “give the pretty rich girl my best.”  
Greco grinned and looked at the screen. “what’s that ship doing?”  
Maria held the ship steady. The radio activated. “beta Shark nine fifty what are missions over.”  
“Pietro can you answer that.”  
Pietro picked up the line. “we’re looking for civilians… for the evacuation.”  
“what did you get yourself into old man?” Greco said.  
“Oh Armitage is that you? Its good to have you back.”  
“Likewise. Now can you put the one in charge on.” Greco’s voice was kind if dismissive.  
Pietro looked to Ruby who took the Mic. This is huntsman team RWBY and JNPR. Were retrieving a powerful asset.”  
“This asset wouldn’t happen to be a relic would it?” Greco said.  
“Wait you?”  
“long story. Is it?”  
“yes?”  
“Young lady you just saved Atlas. I need you get that Relic and draw that thing away from Atlas to keep them form harming the civilians That way we can finish it in a safe location away from people.”  
“Why should I trust you?”  
“You can trust my brother.” Penny said.  
“Is that penny?” Greco said.  
“Ok but if we do this we expect to be given our freedom.”  
“Young lady I’ll give you all of Atlas if you can pull this off.” Greco touched down.  
“well doesn’t he make flowery words.” Wiess noted.  
“Well we need to get in there.” Ruby went for the door.  
“Wait do we have a plan.” Yang said.  
“Yeah. Jaune.”  
“Divide and Conquer?”  
“Yep.” Ruby jumped.  
“OK Ren and Nora You need to find Oscar. He’s going to a target. The rest of us are going to draw off the enemy so Ruby can get in close.”  
“Alright team leader.” Nora saluted.  
Penny charged her power and leaped off the ship shooting a barrage of lasers into the Grimm below her. Wiess leaped with Jaune as Yang and Blake pounced as they were charging into the enemies.  
Winter looked at the ship charging the largest mass of Grimm. Ironwood was shouting orders. Winter looked at the man threatening his own men with a gun. She carefully flipped the microphone on.  
Greco listened as his ship shot toward palace.  
“He’s completely lost it.” Greco breathed.  
Wiess fell toward the target shooting the Grimm with deadly icicles. Penny laid deadly blasts. Yang smashed one of them but then two charged at her dragging her off and Blake shot after her. Penny and Weiss crashed them from afar with the bolts of light and ice. Jaune landed and was tackled.  
But they had managed to open a gap.  
“ruby go!” Juane slashed a Grimm. Ruby lunged in passing through the Grimm grabbing the relic and leaping out when A fire ball smashed into her. A long Grimm hand grabbed the relic. Ruby looked up where Cinder smiled as she raised her hand.  
“First you then your little robot friend.”  
The sword was thrust through her back. Jaune stood with a bit of blood dripping off his face. Cinder looked shocked at the blade sticking through her chest.  
“that was for Pyrrha.” Jaune yanked his sword out of her letting her fell to her knee. The Relic bounced across the floor where Ruby grabbed it.  
Cinder looked up at her. Ruby glared at her as the fire faded from her eyes.  
Jaune looked at the Horde of Apes who charged toward her when the blinding light tore through the horde turning her attackers with deadly silver light their stone forms crashing to ground and shattering into dust.  
Ruby turned back to Jaune with the silver fire coming out of her eyes. Jaune looked at her and held his sword.  
Ruby shot into the sky in massive cloud of flowers.  
Greco landed and charged out of the ship and his assault team charging after him.  
Ironwood was shouting into the system. “All of you get the civilians armed and ready.”  
“But sir?” someone dared to asked.  
He was faced with a gun. “are you challenging me?”  
“sir most of the ships have already left.”  
Ironwood’s face was mask of rage. He spun his gun toward Winter. Winter knew she was dead. It was that moment that Greco charged forward and grabbed the gun and twisted it into the air. Ironwood froze looking at the Officer holding his arm.  
“I gave you an Order.”  
“And your trying to shoot your own men.” Greco stood in front of him. “so what the hell is going on?”  
“We are organizing the counter attack.” Ironwood was shouting. “we need to fight for Atlas until we can lift the city.”  
“lift the city? You plan to raise the city into the sky?”  
“we’ll be safe.”  
“and we’d be out of food in a dozen weeks.” Greco said.  
“plus we have no way of knowing that the Grimm couldn’t reach it.” Winter stood as tall as he could. “it’s a foolish plan.”  
“Once we secure the Maiden.”  
“who?” Greco said.  
“Penny.” Ironwood turned. “Once we get the city safely in the stratosphere we can get the powers where they belong.”  
“You mean to kill her.”  
“she’s a machine.”  
Greco smashed Ironwood over the head where he crashed to the floor. Greco’s glowing hand shook the smoke off his hand.  
Winter looked in shock. Greco turned and looked at the officers then touched the command module. “Attention all citizens. General Ironwood has been relieved of command and I Colonel Armitage am taking command. My forces will be attempting to draw the beasts away from the city. In the mean time we need everyone to remain calm and proceed to evacuation points should the operation fail. If anyone of Atlas and Mantle who can fight may join the atlas forces to help defend our shared dream. I cannot guarantee your safety but I will not stop trying to defend this city and its people above and below and I will keep everyone posted of the actions every step of the way.”  
Ironwood tried to stand. Greco and Winter looked at him stand.  
“Stay down sir.”  
“your all traitors.” Ironwood raised his gun at Greco.  
“sir” Winter stood. “we have to follow our code to defend our people.”  
“Winter why do you betray me?”  
“I would never betray you sir. Your acting completely mad.” Winter said. “I followed your orders but we need to do what is best.”  
“you were supposed to capture the power for yourself. You were the only one we could trust with that power.” Ironwood said.  
Winter blinked. “Penny is loyal…”  
The bullet flew through the air and smashed into Greco’s open hand where it smashed off His aura.  
“If she was loyal then why would she not follow the orders.” Ironwood turns. “anyone who refuses to follow orders will face immediate execution.”  
Greco looked at Winter. “protocol 15?”  
“Yes.” Winter leaned on the ground.  
Ruby shot into the sky and looked at the whale straight in the face. Salem looked at her with a cruel smile.  
“come to get your revenge.”  
“that’s not how silver eyes work.” Ruby blasted the whale with her maiden Silver eyes.  
The blast tore through the whale turning all the apes to stones. The whale was turned to stone and came falling to the snow below.  
Greco pounced at Ironwood and held him down While Winter grabbed the command keyed in a code. The system blared. Greco held Ironwood down while winter activated the code.  
“Assist me!” Ironwood said.  
“you are no longer in command.” Winter sank into her chair. “We initiated Protocol 15.”  
Ironwood looked up as the screen showed the Members of the council filing their votes. Ironwood stood staring at the system.  
“You will pay for this.”  
Greco looked at the soldiers. “Gentlemen general Ironwood is not in his right mind and should be taken to his rooms.”  
“Of course Colonel.” The men approached Ironwood and cuffed him. “we’re sorry general but we have orders.”  
Winter slumped to a chair. “did we make the right choice?”  
“He tried to shoot you, the one who stood by his side against his own family.”  
Winter leaned on the screen as all the screens lit up with hundreds of lights going off. “all units what just happened?”  
“the Grimm just turned to stone. All of them turned to stone.”  
Greco looked at screen. “that wasn’t me.”  
“who can you confirm?” Winter said.  
“Yes all Grimm are stone.”  
Greco touched the buttons. Give me feed.  
The whale came falling toward the ground with the stone shattering as it crashed into the ground.  
Ruby fell through the sky. Her eyes closed as she fell. A few tears streaked from her eyes. Sorry mom.  
Jaune watched her come down. “Weiss launch me.”  
“What you’ll never make it?”  
“then cover me.” Jaune got into position.  
Wiess summoned the Glyph. Jaune blasted through the air the glyph shooting him on deadly beam toward Ruby’s falling form. Jaune drew his sword as one of the stone shapes fell toward him and sliced through the falling stone shapes.  
It was the perfect moment. Jaune pulled his arms around Ruby. Ruby looked at him and they came crashing toward the ground. Ruby gripped her arms around him and held him close. Juane held her close as they fell, Ruby’s cloak traling behind them with a flying trail of petals falling behind them.  
The ground cracked As Jaune landed holding Ruby to his chest stone pieces crashing around them.  
“Are you ok?” Ruby looked at him.  
“I could ask you that.” Jaune smiled at her.  
The two got close for a moment.  
“how romantic.” Salem smiled at them as she walked across the ice. “Its almost touching.”  
The two drew their weapons.  
“now lets not be hasty.” Salem smiled as she stood with the whale crashing into the ground rupturing open revealing the fluids of the Grimm all over the ground. More Apes seemed to rise from the fluid.  
Jaune held his sword at the ready. Ruby held her scythe.  
“you thinking what I’m thinking?” Ruby asked.  
Jaune nodded. “Yeah. Run.”  
The two bolted across the ground as the apes charged after them. Ruby was speeding up when one grabbed Jaune.  
“Jaune!”  
“no go on.”  
“Yes go on.” Salem held Jaunes’s sword on his own neck. “leave him to die.”  
“I won’t let this happen.” Oscar came over to them holding his stick at the ready.  
“of course you would be here.” Salem smiled. “so tell me. Will you face me alone like your mother.”  
“Because she’s not alone.” Yang came shooting out of the sky smashing into the ground. The ship came flying with Maria shooting missiles. Blake Ren and Nora leaped from the skies to attack the Grimm. Penny landed and aimed at her.  
Salem smiled at them. “intriguing.”  
The Atlas Assault Ships came flying over the sky. Dallas tipped his hat to her.  
“Draw when ready My dame.” He smirked.  
“well I guess its over.” Salem smiled. “well you can’t win them all. Be seeing you. Come by sometime if you want to know what happened to you mother.”  
Salem stepped into the Grimm fluid which spat out a dragon which carried her off on its back. Ren helped Jaune to his feet. Ruby stepped forward from the crowd.  
“I’ll be seeing you too.”  
Winter lay in the bed when Weiss walked into the room.  
“so what happened?” Winter asked.  
“Ruby used her Maiden power with her silver Eyes.” Weiss said.  
“a silver eyed maiden.” Winter looked at the sky.  
“where’s the general?”  
“he’s in custody for treason against the people of Atlas.” Winter said.  
“you can do that?”  
“I had to our oaths bound us.” Winter sat up. “I need you to help me.”  
“Help you.”  
“I need people I can trust.” Winter looked at her.  
“maybe you need to trust other people.”  
“I agree with your sister.” Greco walked in with lunch.  
“Excuse me personal moment.” Weiss said.  
“Wiess could you leave us.” Winter said.  
Weiss’s look was shocked beyond belief. “wait what is he?”  
“You never told your sister about me?” Greco asked Winter.  
“It didn’t seem important.”  
“your cold as ever Icicle.” Greco walked in and kissed Winter on the forehead.  
“Your still a dangerous radical.” Winter Smiled.  
“You liked that didn’t you.” Greco smiled.  
“wait you two were dating.”  
“Were yes but now since the Maiden powers have found another host we can get back to our old ways.”  
“I can’t believe this.” Wiess charged from the room.  
“hey Weiss what’s up?” Yang said the rest of team Ruby looked at Wiess.  
“My sister is dating the commander.”  
“well she does have a life.” Blake said.  
No one could argue with that. Dallas walked over to them. “oh hey ladies. how we been?”  
“not very well thank you. Isn’t illegal for Atlas commanders to be in a relationship?” Wiess said.  
Dallas looked at Greco and winter talking. “it ain’t my place to fight such a thing like that. Its been burning strong since we first started.”  
Winter watched them through the glass window. “they don’t approve.”  
“I don’t care.” Greco smiled. “do you.”  
“What took you so long to respond to our calls.”  
“I was delayed. Were pretty well entrenched in Vacuo.”  
Winter looked around. “so what now?”  
“we finish what we started.” Greco smiled.

ALTERNATIVE ENDING  
The ground cracked As Jaune landed holding Ruby to his chest stone pieces crashing around them.  
“Are you ok?” Ruby looked at him.  
“I could ask you that.” Jaune smiled at her.  
The two got close for a moment.  
“how romantic.” Salem smiled at them as she walked across the ice. “Its almost touching.”  
The two drew their weapons.  
“how rude.” Salem smiled as Grimm arms rose around her.  
Jaune held his sword at the ready. Ruby held her scythe.  
“you thinking what I’m thinking?” Ruby asked.  
Jaune nodded. “Yeah. Run.”  
The two bolted across the ground as the apes charged after them. Ruby was speeding up when one grabbed Jaune.  
“Jaune!” Ruby lunged to cut the arms only to have more sprout out and grab them and pull them toward the ground. Salem looked at them on the ground.  
“I see why Tyrion mentioned you two.” She looked over A Jaune. “I believe we’ve met before.”  
“Let me go and I’ll remind you.” Jaune tensed.  
Salem smiled. “well we need to go now.”  
The two struggled as they were dragged off by the horde of arms. Behind them the whale disintegrated into dust as it crashed like the Hindenburg into the ground. Salem looked on as the cities defenses charged toward her but she just vanished in a cloud of mist, her captives lost behind her.


End file.
